Verin Mathwin
Verin Mathwin war eine Aes Sedai der Braunen Ajah, außerdem gehörte sie zur Schwarzen Ajah. Beschreibung Sie war eine mollige Frau Herbeizitiert (Kapitel) mit breitem Gesicht. Ihr braunes Haar zeigte einen Hauch von Grau, das einzige Anzeichen für ihr Alter, doch für eine Aes Sedai bedeutet dies, dass sie wirklich sehr alt ist. Sie hatte eine kräftige Stimme und glatte Wangen. Der Ruf des Blutes (Kapitel) Sie hat eine unterarmlange Narbe, die sie sich bei einem Besuch in Tel'aran'rhiod zugezogen hat. Verin schloss sich der Braunen Ajah an, da sie ein großes Bedürfnis hatte, so viel wie möglich zu lernen. Sie war überrascht, als sie tatsächlich die Prüfung bestand, die bewies, dass sie die Eine Macht lenken konnte. The Wheel of Time Companion Ihr Behüter war Tomas. Handlung Vorgeschichte Sie wurde 849 NÄ in Far Madding geboren. Als Junge Frau dachte sie daran, einen jungen Mann namens Eadwin mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu heiraten, bevor sie 864 NÄ zur Weißen Burg ging. Sie verbrachte dort fünf Jahre als Novizin und weitere sechs als Aufgenommene, ehe sie 875 NÄ zur Aes Sedai erhoben wurde und die Braune Ajah wählte. 929 NÄ schloss Verin sich der Schwarzen Ajah an, nachdem man sie dabei ertappt hatte, dass sie Gerüchte und Geschichten über ihre Existenz studierte. Auch ihr Behüter Tomas war ein Schattenfreund. Als Rafela Cindal 975 NÄ zur Aes Sedai erhoben wurde, und man sie als neue Schwester durch die Weiße Burg führte, bestand sie darauf, alle Bräuche einzuhalten. Vor der Tür zu den Quartieren der Braunen Ajah wurde sie unter anderem von Verin begrüßt, die ihr sagte, sie hätte eine schöne Stimme und sollte singen. Kurz vor Morgendämmerung (Kapitel) Schon als Moiraine Damodred und Siuan Sanche noch Novizinnen waren, verhielt Verin sich ihnen gegenüber sehr freundlich. Moiraine erinnert sich Jahrzehnte später, dass die Aes Sedai die Köche überredete, manchmal nachts einige Süßigkeiten für die jungen Frauen zurück zu lassen. Nachdem Moiraine 978 NÄ von Alpträumen über den Wiedergeborenen Drachen geplagt wird, gibt Verin ihr einen Trank, der sie besser und traumlos schlafen lässt. Moiraine behauptet allerdings, sie würde vom Tod ihres Onkels Laman träumen. Ein Unstillbares Jucken (Kapitel) Später ist Verin eine der Aes Sedai, die nach Moiraines Prüfung zur Aes Sedai anwesend sind. Sie eskortiert Moiraine auch zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Das Ende (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt Verin ist eine der Aes Sedai, die die Amyrlin Siuan Sanche im Frühjahr 998 NÄ bei ihrem Besuch in Fal Dara begleiten. Zunächst ist es nur ein Höflichkeitsbesuch, doch dann kommt es zu einem Angriff der Trollocs auf die Festung, das Horn von Valere und der Dolch aus Shadar Logoth werden gestohlen und jemand hat mit Blut Prophezeiungen des Schattens an die Wände des Kerkers geschrieben, aus dem der Schattenfreund Padan Fain befreit wurde. Verin und die zweite braune Aes Sedai Serafelle Tanisloe untersuchen die Worte, die in der Trolloc-Sprache angebracht wurden. Düstere Vorzeichen (Kapitel) Nachdem Verin und Serafelle die an die Wände geschmierten Worte übersetzt haben, zeigt sich, dass es sich um Prophezeiungen des Schattens handelt, deren Wahrheitsgehalt von Moiraine und Siuan Sanche jedoch angezweifelt wird. Verin berichtet von allem, was sie über die Worte herausfinden konnte. Die Amyrlin will Verin schließlich fort schicken, doch die Braune Aes Sedai hat bereits ihre eigenen Vermutungen angestellt und glaubt, dass die Amyrlin und die Blaue den Wiedergeborenen Drachen gefunden haben. Sie überrascht beide, als sie erklärt, sie würde es sehr interessant finden, einen Mann zu beobachten, der die Eine Macht lenken kann, und zu sehen, was passiert, wenn er dem Wahnsinn verfällt. Sie versichert, dass sie niemandem von ihrem Wissen berichten wird. Somit sind sie die einzigen, die bisher ahnen, dass der Drache wirklich wiedergeboren wurde. Verin ist anwesend, als Rand der Amyrlin vorgeführt. Sie, Siuan und Moiraine versuchen ihn zu überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich der Wiedergeborene Drache ist, doch er will ihre Worte nicht glauben, auch nicht, als Moiraine über die Umstände seiner Geburt berichtet. Als er fort ist, lassen sich alle drei ihre Nervosität anmerken und stimmen überein, dass er gedämpft werden sollte, wenn er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat. Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Kapitel) Während der Reise der Aes Sedai von Fal Dara nach Medo, wo sie mit der Flusskönigin weiter nach Tar Valon reisen wollen, ist Verin die erste Aes Sedai, die Egwene unterrichten soll, da diese bereits von sich aus die Eine Macht benutzt. Nach einigen Tagen verlässt Verin allerdings die Gruppe ohne ihren Behüter Ins Muster verwoben (Kapitel) und folgt der Gruppe von Rand. Wolfsbruder (Kapitel Bd. 3) Sie erscheint jedoch zu spät, denn Rand, Loial und Hurin sind auf unerklärliche Weise aus der Gruppe verschwunden. Angeführt von Perrin reisen sie weiter bis Brudermörders Dolch, wo Perrin von den Wölfen erfährt, dass ein unbekannter Mann die Trollocs angegriffen hat. Dort zeigt sich ihnen auch der Aiel Urien, aus dessen Worten über verschiedene Prophezeiungen Verin schließt, dass es machtlenkende Frauen unter den Aiel gibt. Sie kann von ihm jedoch nicht mehr erfahren. Ein neuer Faden im Gewebe (Kapitel) Sie erreichen schließlich Cairhien, wo sie jedoch feststellen müssen, dass das Horn erneut gestohlen und zu Barthanes Damodreds Herrenhaus gebracht wurde. Mit einer Einladung, die Rand erhalten hat, verschaffen sie sich Zutritt, doch Fain ist mit dem Horn bereits durch ein Wegtor geflohen und hat ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass er sie auf der Toman-Halbinsel erwarten wird. Sie beschließen, im Stedding Tsofu darum zu bitten, deren Wegtor zu benutzen. Botschaft aus dem Dunkel (Kapitel) Nachdem der Ogier-Ältestenrat ihnen erlaubt hat, das Wegtor zu benutzen, stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Machin Shin sie auch dort hin verfolgt hat. Doch Hurin hat die Idee, einen Portalstein zu nutzen, und zufällig befindet sich einer ganz in der Nähe. Der Ältestenrat (Kapitel) Rand benutzt den Stein, doch etwas geht schief und alle Reisenden erleben hunderte Versionen ihres eigenen Lebens, aller darauf basierend, was geschehen würde, wenn sie eine andere Entscheidung treffen. Verin ist davon am wenigsten betroffen, doch auch sie überdenkt ihre Entscheidungen. Sie haben die Toman-Halbinsel erreicht, doch obwohl vier Monate vergangen sind, ist Rand sicher, dass Fain immer noch auf sie wartet. Scheinwelt (Kapitel) In den Folgenden Tagen kann Hurin die Spur nicht wiederfinden, doch Verin ist genauso wie Rand überzeugt, dass sie das Horn in Falme finden werden. Meinungsverschiedenheiten (Kapitel) Nach mehreren Wochen finden sie die Spur wieder, die tatsächlich nach Falme führt. Verin ist überzeugt, dass die Verzögerung ihren Sinn hatte und vom Muster gewollt ist. Nachdem Rand, Mat, Perrin, Ingtar und Hurin zuerst erklären, dass sie gehen werden, besteht Verin darauf, dass nur sie Falme betreten, da dies in den Prophezeiungen des Drachen geschrieben steht. Was sie nicht erwähnt ist, dass nur vier von ihnen zurückkommen werden. Fünf streiten für das Licht (Kapitel) Verin erwartet im Lager den Ausgang der Mission und beobachtet wie alle den Kampf von Rand mit Ba'alzamon am Himmel über Falme. Als die aus der Weißen Burg geflohenen jungen Frauen zur Gruppe stoßen, wartet Verin nicht auf Rands Erwachen, sondern reist mit Elayne, Nynaeve, Egwene, Hurin und Mat sofort weiter zur Weißen Burg. Wie es vorbestimmt war (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen In Sichtweite von Tar Valon wird die Gruppe von einer Abteilung Kinder des Lichts aufgehalten. In dem Wissen, dass die Kinder hier keine Befehlsgewalt haben und sie nicht an der Weiterreise hindern können, will Verin sie mit Worten besänftigen, doch die drei jungen Frauen - allen voran Egwene - benutzen verängstigt die Eine Macht und verschlimmern so die Situation. Geheimnisse (Kapitel Bd. 5) Nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Weiße Burg lässt Verin die jungen Frauen sofort als Ausreißerinnen unter Schweigepflicht in ihre Zimmer sperren. Danach sucht sie Siuan Sanche auf, übergibt ihr das Horn von Valere und berichtet ihr von den Ereignissen in Falme. Beide Frauen sind äußerst besorgt, was geschehen könnte, sollte irgend jemand von ihrer Beteiligung und ihren Pläne bezüglich dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen erfahren. Beim Amyrlin-Sitz (Kapitel) Verin ist eine der Aes Sedai, die an der Heilung von Mat Cauthon teilnehmen, als dieser mit Voras Sa'angreal von seiner Verbindung zum Dolch aus Shadar Logoth befreit wird. Heilung (Kapitel) Verin lässt Egwene zu sich rufen, da sie der Meinung ist, diese würde mit ihren Traumstudien zu langsam voran kommen. Sie übergibt ihr den verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal, um Tel'aran'rhiod betreten zu können und überlegt später, ob sie ihr auch Corianin Nedeals Notizen überlassen sollte. Doch sie vergisst es schnell wieder. Eine Welt im Traum (Kapitel) Der Schatten erhebt sich Nachdem durch Moiraine Damodred die Neuigkeit, dass es in den Zwei Flüssen junge Frauen und Mädchen mit außergewöhnlichem Potential geben könnte, in die Weiße Burg gelangt ist, beschließt Verin, in die Region zu reisen und neue Novizinnen zu finden. Dabei schließt sich ihr die Grüne Alanna Mosvani an. Versprechen (Kapitel) Während sie sich offiziell als adlige Damen ausgeben, die auf der Suche nach alten Mythen und Legenden sind, offenbaren sie ihre Pläne dem Frauenzirkel von Wachhügel, wo sie zunächst Quartier beziehen. Nachdem sie dort bereits mehrere vielversprechende junge Frauen finden, müssen sie jedoch das Dorf verlassen, als sich Kinder des Lichts in den Zwei Flüssen zeigen und beabsichtigen, ihr Hauptlager in Wachhügel aufzuschlagen. Der Frauenzirkel beschließt, die Aes Sedai nach Emondsfeld zu schicken, wo sie in einem verlassenen Waldhaus ihr Lager aufschlagen. Erschwert wird ihre Lage, als die Kinder des Lichts Alannas Behüter Owein bei einem seiner Erkundungszüge töten, weshalb Verin ein wachsames Auge auf ihre Schwester haben muss. Nachdem die Gefangenen aus dem Lager der Kinder des Lichts befreit wurden und nach Emondsfeld zurückgekehrt sind, quartieren sich auch Verin und Alanna mit ihren Behütern dort ein und geben zu, dass sie Aes Sedai sind. Nachdem die Nachrichten von Perrins Sieg über die Trollocs das Dorf erreicht haben, unterstützen die Aes Sedai den Wunsch der Dorfbewohner oder entmutigen diese zumindest nicht. Als die Frage nach einem Symbol aufkommt, weisen sie auf die Wölfe hin, wodurch das Wolfskopfbanner auf dem Dorfplatz entsteht, und geben auch eine kleinere Version davon in Auftrag. Die Ereignisse spitzen sich zu und schließlich kommt es zur Schlacht von Emondsfeld, an der Verin ebenfalls teilnimmt. Ihr ist inzwischen klar geworden, dass die Prophezeiungen des Drachen sich nicht nur auf Rand allein beziehen, weshalb ihr Interesse an Perrin gestiegen ist. Goldauge (Kapitel) Weitere Bilder Verin Mathwin 3.jpg Verin.jpg Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Far Madding (Person) Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Braune Ajah Kategorie:Schwarze Ajah Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Far Madding) Kategorie:Schwarze Ajah (Braun) Kategorie:Verstorben